


1DDay

by Odds_and_Ends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DDay, Cute Harry, F/M, Smut, im shitty at tagging, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_and_Ends/pseuds/Odds_and_Ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes you to the set of 1DDay and you end up having sex on one of the couches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1DDay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not edited. I don't have a beta so sorry for every mistake. If there is a problem please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks. xx

“Harry where are we going?” You ask slightly confused.  
  


All week Harry has told you he has a surprise he wants to show you but he hasn't given you many hints.  
  


“You’ll see, baby. Don’t worry we’re almost there.” He smiles and rubs his hand over your thigh. You let out a frustrated huff to which Harry’s only response is a chuckle.  
  


You look out the window and watch as the sun starts set and breathe out a content sigh. You loved visiting LA with Harry, you weren't a fan of the beaches or really of the hot weather but Harry loved it here and the only thing you truly adored in this world is Harry’s happiness.  
  


“Close your eyes and no peeking.” He instructs you. You whine in protest but you do it anyway.  
  


You hear the car slow down then come to a complete stop, you go to take off your seat belt but Harry beats you to it. You here his seatbelt unclick then the door open then close. You assume Harry is gonna lead you there otherwise this could end badly. A few minutes later you were proven right when you hear your door open and feel Harry grabbing your hand.  
  


“Watch your step, love.” Harry steadies you as you almost trip getting out of the car. After you’re standing properly he starts to lead you somewhere.  
  


Harry moves his arm around your waist to better guide you to wherever you’re going. You hear a swiping sound and some buttons being pushed and you assumed it was a keypad for a door. A few seconds pass and you hear a beep the a door open. You feel the warmth hit your skin as you walk inside then hear the door close behind you.  
  


“Harry can you just tell me where we are now?” You beg.  
  


“Be patient, baby.” He whispers in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  


You go through a few more doors until you finally come to a complete stand still. You wait until Harry gives you some sort of sign to uncover your eyes.  
  


“Okay. Open.”  
  


You do as he said, the light blinding you momentarily. You blink a few times until you can see your surroundings properly. You see a board that has a map of the world with clocks around the border that show different times from different places. Then more to the right you see a red phone box the over to the left you see five couches. You look at Harry confused and try to think what all this means.  
  


“Remember what I told you a few weeks ago about what me and the boys are gonna do?” You gives you a hint.  
  


You stare around the room a little more until it all clicks. Your face lights up. “Oh! The 1DDAY thing?” You ask, not entirely sure. But the grin on Harry’s face tells you, you got it right.  
  


“Is this the set?” You move towards the map board.  
  


“Mhm” He mumbles walking slowly behind you.  
  


“It’s a nice set up Harry.” You turn and look at him. “I am so incredibly proud of you, you have no idea.” You wrap your hands around his neck and rub your nose against his. He beams down at you, a grin covering his face and dimples showing.  
  


He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in closer until he’s nuzzling your neck and leaving small kisses.  
  


“You know..” He starts to say while kissing along your jaw, “No one is here. It’s just us.” He smirks at you and kisses the corner of your mouth.  
  


“Oh is that so, Mr Styles?” You run your hands through his curls and he rests his forehead against yours groaning.  
  


He grabs your hand and leads you over to one of the couches and lays you down. He gets in between you legs and starts to kiss your jaw.  
  


“You’re so beautiful, baby.” He moans into your neck as he starts to suck a mark just below your ear.  
  


“Harry. W-what if someone comes to check something?” You pull on his hair to get his attention but he ends up moaning instead. “Harry.” You try to be stern.  
  


“Baby, don’t worry. No one will come here. Trust me.” He moves his hand underneath your shirt and cups your breast over your bra.  
  


You let out a soft moan as you arch your back into his hand. He starts to massage your chest as he kisses a wet trail down to your collarbones. He removes his hand and slowly brings it to the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head.  
  


“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He groans kissing the top of your boobs.  
  


He drags the straps down your arms before pulling you up just enough so he can properly undo your bra. You slowly let the bra drop from your chest trying to tease Harry just a little bit.  
  


“Naughty girl.” Harry growls before grabbing the bra and chucking it on the floor and pushing you back into a laying position.  
  


He quickly attaches his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. He deepens it by thrusting his tongue inside. You moan into his mouth and grab his shirt, letting him know he needs to take it off. He immediately gets the hint and breaks the kiss to rip his shirt over his head.  
  


He starts kissing your neck again and tightly grips your hips while he grinds his hard cock against your thigh. You move your hand to his belt buckle and start to undo it while he does the same with yours. After a few minutes both your jeans are discarded and Harry is back to rubbing himself on your thigh like he’s back in high school.  
  


“Fuck, baby girl.” He pulls your underwear off and starts kissing your thigh. “You’re so wet for me.” He squeezes your thighs as he teasingly kisses your clit and pulls away. “What do you want, baby?”  
  


“Harry.” Is all you can moan out.  
  


“Come on, love. What do you want?” He blows hot air on your clit, you buck up trying to get more but he holds you down. “Tell me.” He says more sternly.  
  


“You, Harry. God, I need your mouth and fingers.” You close your eyes and move your hand to his hair.  
  


“I love it when you beg.” He whispers before licking your slit. “So wet.”  
  


He brings his tongue to your entrance and pushes it inside while rubbing his thumb on your clit.  
  


“Yes, fuck.” You moan. “More, Harry.” You try to push your hips up but Harry’s hand on your stomach holds you firmly in place.  
  


He removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers before moving up and sucking on your clit. “You taste so good, baby. All mine.” He moans and the vibrations he sends through your clit cause you to pull his hair harshly.  
  


You start to apologize for pulling his hair but before you can finish your sentence he adds a third finger inside you and gives you a hard thrust.  
  


“Pull my hair harder.” He pleads briefly stopping his movements.  
  


You look down at him and see that his eyes are on you. You bring one hand thats in his hair down to his face a gently stroke his cheek with your thumb. He instinctively moves his face more into your hand and closes his eyes.  
  


“Please.” He whispers. He turns his head and kisses your palm.  
  


You loved when Harry was like this. You did love dominant Harry but your all time favourite was submissive Harry. He would get all shy, needy and clingy and he’d beg for you to touch him. Fuck it was hot.  
  


You bring your hand back up to his hair and give it a harsh tug. “Is this what you wanted?”  
  


He groans and nods his head.  
  


“I need words, Harry.” You tug a little harder.  
  


“Fuck, yes. God yes.” He bites his lip.  
  


You run your fingers through his hair pulling every now and then before you tell him to open his eyes.  
  


“Are you gonna finish what you started?” He nods his head a looks down a bit embarrassed that he got distracted. “Good boy.”  
  


He groans and moves his mouth back down to wrap around your clit as his tongue continuously flicks against the nub. He starts roughly moving his flingers inside of you until you can feel the pressure start to build up/  
  


“I’m c-close.” You close your eyes as you tug his hair.  
  


A few seconds later you feel your stomach tighten as you come all over Harry’s fingers.  
  


“Fuck.” You let go of his hair and lay there trying to catch your breath as Harry removes his fingers and gives your clit one last kiss before coming up and nuzzling into your neck. “I love you so much.”  
  


Harry wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to his chest as he lightly sucks on your neck and grinds his still clothed erection against your hip. You gently run your fingers through his hair slowly coming down from your high.  
  


Harry lifts his head up and looks at you nervously. “Fuck me.” He moves his head down to your face and nudges your cheek with his nose. “Please.”  
  


“What do you want?” You repeat his words back to him. “Tell me.”  
  


“I want you to ride me.” He brings his lips to yours. He flips you around you you’re straddling his waist.  
  


He start to grind over his hard cock, feeling yourself getting wet again. He groans into your mouth and sucks on your bottom lip. He grabs your hips and starts moving you more roughly against him, trying to get more friction.  
  


“Please.” He shamelessly begs. “More.”  
  


You loop your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and lift yourself up so you can slowly drag them down his legs. Once his cock is released and slaps against his stomach his hisses at the cool air.  
  


You move your mouth to the head of his cock and suck it into your mouth. He bucks his hips up not expecting it which causes his cock to hit the back of your throat and make you gag a little bit.  
  


“Fuck, I’m so sorry, baby.” He starts to apologize but you sit up moving back to straddle his waist and kiss him.  
  


“I love you.” You kiss his jawline and move down to his neck.  
  


You start to suck his neck before biting down harshly. He lets out a small gasp but you quickly lick and kiss over the mark soothing the small sting.  
  


“Please fuck me.” He moans as you start to grind against him.  
  


You sit up and he moves his hands to your chest and starts to massage your boobs. You grab his cock and line him up with your entrance before slowly sinking down until he’s all the way in.  
  


“Fuck.” He hisses out.  
  


“You can move, baby.” You run your nails down his chest leaving red marks.  
  


He moves his hands to your hips and starts fucking up into you. You start bouncing on his cock until you start to get a rhythm. You leans down and start running your tongue over one of his nipples. He lets out a whimper as you bite down and grabs your hips hard enough to bruise.  
  


“I love you.” He moans and shuts his eyes. “Fuck, I love you so much.”  
  


You start to rotate your hips and grind down harder on him when you feel his thrusts getting a little sloppier. He moves one of his hands down from your hip and circles your clit with is thumb.  
  


“I’m close, baby.” He pants, almost out of breath.  
  


You bite his shoulder as you feel your second rgasm take over. You clench around Harry’s cock and that’s when you feel him come inside of you. He continues to lazily thrust, helping both of you come down from your climax.  
  


He slowly wraps both of his arms around your waist, too tired to remove himself from inside you. You lay your head against his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat.  
  


“I love you so much, baby.” His whispers as he rubs his hand up and down your back soothingly.  
  


“I love you more.” You close your eyes when you feel him give your forehead.  
  


“Not possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> good or nah


End file.
